


you look like you're somethin' famous

by daegushobi



Series: just johnten things [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (love that bitch), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Idols, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Drinking, Fluff, Idol!Ten, M/M, No Angst In This House, Parties and Clubs, Seo Youngho | Johnny is a Sweetheart, Smut, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Uni Student! Johnny, and a massive goofball, basically a whole lotta smut if im being honest here, kind of crack??, practically porn with plot at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegushobi/pseuds/daegushobi
Summary: one loud april night, johnny seo had a one-night-stand that hasn't been able to escape his mind since.three months later, johnny finds himself staring up at said one-night-stand on the stage at kcon la, unable to understand why he hadn't figured it out sooner.





	you look like you're somethin' famous

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from drew barrymore by bryce vine - also the song that this fic was based on (highly suggest y'all listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kudi8OtMu9s) with the volume CRANKED)
> 
> i decided that there wasn't nearly enough johnten on this godforsaken website, so ta-da!
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!

_april_

 

if there were two things johnny seo knew about this earth, it was that firstly: a camera can never truly capture the beauty that is seen by the naked eye, and secondly: he has quite possibly the worst luck of all the people in los angeles.

it started like this; a simple night out, a few drinks, a dash more of eyeliner than necessary.

jaehyun, in celebration of the completion of johnny's two month long photojournalism project, insisted that they all go out clubbing - an activity the latter hadn't been able to enjoy throughout the duration of his hellish assignment.

johnny was never one to decline such an alluring offer.

so, on a warm april night, he dressed himself up in a loose-fitting black button up, tucked nicely into a pair of ripped black jeans, and took the city bus into the heart of the clubbing district near hollywood.

jaehyun clapped him on the back excitedly, leading him down the crowded sidewalks and to the club they were meeting friends at.

"do you even remember how to party?" he teased, jabbing at johnny's sides.

the older rolled his eyes without response, letting his roommate drag him through the crowd.

in all fairness, however, it had been an eternity since johnny had been out with his friends, always working on some project or another, turning them down night after night, that tonight buzzed with electricity.

which could only mean one thing:

johnny seo was going to get laid tonight.

that much became apparent when they found the club they were searching for.

the plush chair-lined tables and bars were lit by hazy, dull light bulbs, leaving the attention to focus on the dance floor.

johnny whistled appreciatively at the pulsing beat of the neon lights, the bass of the music thrumming in his veins. 

across the room, a few familiar faces waved them over.

"jaehyung! johnny! glad you guys could make it!" mark enthusiastically tugged them to sit down in the circular booth their friends occupied. "haechan's getting drinks right now, he'll be back in a bit."

yuta and sicheng waved from across the table, immediately roping him into a conversation regarding his recently-completed project.

"c'mon, c'mon, guys!" jaehyun quickly interrupted, seeing the pained look johnny shot at him, "johnny isn't here to talk more school, yeah?"

as if on cue, haechan returned with drinks for all of them, saving him from the unfortunate fate of having to think about college any more than he had to.

johnny didn't hesitate to down one of the colorful shots that sat in front of him, grimacing when the taste hit his tongue. the alcohol warmed his body from his throat to his fingertips.

the low rumble of a dirty beat hit johnny's ears, and he instinctively turned towards the dance floor to watch the feeling shift, no longer quick trap music, but something darker, heavier.

the neon lights illuminated the mass of dancing bodies, short dresses and hands clasped on hips.

johnny's gaze fell on a certain part of the crowd, eyeing a pair of dancers had made a space for themselves among the chaos of the floor.

an ethereal man had himself pressed up against the chest of the man behind him, face illuminated just so by the bright lights that his sharp eyes were visible from across the room.

johnny watched his slick movements, enraptured. 

though the dancer was clearly involved in some way with the man who was dancing behind him, evidenced by the fact that he had begun to trail kisses up the ethereal man's neck, he continued to stare across the club, capturing johnny in his gaze.

johnny raised his eyebrow in interest.

the man let a simple smirk play across his lips, before rolling his head to the other side to allow the man behind him more access to his neck.

the corner of johnny's lip turned up. he looked away, tearing his eyes away from the enticing dancer and focusing back on his table of friends.

jaehyun nudged his shoulder, "man, already?"

johnny, of course understanding what jaehyun was asking, simply shrugged, smirking at his roommate.

"god, of course you find someone right off the bat," jaehyun groaned, "i've had absolutely no luck lately."

"that's just god's way of telling you that you bring home too many people," johnny prodded, rolling his eyes.

"as if," jaehyun huffed, "who is it, anyways?"

johnny turned back to the dance floor to point the man out to jaehyun, only to find that he had disappeared from the crowd, along with the man behind him.

he frowned, narrowing his eyes at the now vacant spot. 

"oh, you've picked up a tease, have you?" jaehyun snorted, turning back to the conversation he had been having with mark.

johnny simply cast another glance around the room before downing another shot, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. he would search later, but right now his mission was to get a few more drinks in him.

by the time the conversation at the table died down, johnny's head was feeling pleasantly light. jaehyun was leaning against him slightly, cheek pressed into his shoulder.

_already maxed himself out_ , johnny thought dryly.

across the table, yuta and sicheng had engaged in some less than decent activities in front of all of them, which was a nice reminder that johnny was due on the dance floor right about now.

standing up easily and helping jaehyun onto mark's shoulder instead, he straightened his shirt and stepped into the crowd.

he danced easily with the dirty beat of the music that boomed from the speakers around him, weaving through the crowd in a casual search for the man who had captured his gaze.

suddenly, johnny felt hands around his waist, fingers splayed over his hipbones.

"saw you staring at me for a long while, handsome," a soft voice whispered over his shoulder, lips brushing over the shell of his ear.

he shivered in the hold, leaning back into the warmth of the man behind him.

"could've sworn it was the other way around," johnny managed, tilting his head at the hot breath at the base of his neck.

the man slid from behind him, keeping the distance between their bodies as minimal as possible as he kept a firm hold on johnny's waist.

his breath caught in his throat, looking down at the nameless beauty that had him so enamored.

the man looked slightly familiar in a vague sort of way; which meant johnny had seen him before but would never be able to place where from.

dressed in a simple patterned, silky white top that clung to his body from sweat, the familiar man ran his hands from johnny's waist up his abdomen and resting on his chest, pressing closer.

"care to dance, gorgeous?" he murmured, voice barely audible above the din of the club.

"only if you wanna, beautiful," johnny replied, already spinning the man around so his back was to johnny's chest.

they moved like that for a moment, almost as one, to the beat of the music that played like fire over their skin.

the sustained bass of the song hummed between them, the man turning in johnny's hold, wrapping his arms around his neck. johnny stared down at his lips.

"what's your name?" the man asked, lips barely a breath away from johnny's.

restraining himself from kissing the man right then and there, he forced out, "johnny. yours?"

"hmm," the man hummed, "you can call me ten."

"like the number?"

"guess how many times i've been asked that," the man-  _ten_ - smirked.

before johnny could answer, ten was grabbing his hand and lacing his fingers between his.

"what do you say we get out of here?"

 

as soon as the cool air of outside greeted them, ten had johnny backed up against the wall of the club.

he crashed his lips hungrily into johnny's, giving him no time for surprise.

ten's hands ran from johnny's chest to the back of his neck and up into his hair, holding him there.

johnny kissed him back harder, taking him by the shoulders and turning so ten's back pressed into the brick instead.

gasping, ten leaned his head back, letting johnny's lips trail from the corner of his mouth down to his exposed collarbones.

there were already faint marks left from whichever man ten had been with that the beginning of the evening, which only drove johnny to kiss harder, sucking at ten's skin until he made an even darker shade.

ten shivered in his grasp, his soft groan echoing into the alleyway, quickly stamped out by the muted music from inside the club.  

"ah-" johnny moaned into ten's neck as the shorter ground his hips desperately against johnny's, "ten, _fuck_ -"

ten cupped at johnny's jaw, bringing him back up for a brief kiss before looking him in the eyes.

"my place." it sounded less like a question and more like an order, one which johnny was more than willing to follow.

the two eventually separated, though it took a massive amount of willpower for johnny to pull himself away from ten lips.

ten smirked, adjusting his shirt so it fell normally across his shoulders again.

he led johnny around the side of the club, fingers loosely intertwined, through the small parking lot of cars until he reached a silky smooth acura nsx finished in a deep midnight blue.

"pretty," johnny remarked, eyes tracing over the curves and ridges of the car, "just like the driver."

ten chuckled, popping open the door to the driver's seat and sliding into it smoothly, "you flatter me."

johnny sat softly in the passenger seat, running his fingers over the dashboard gingerly.

"you deserve to be flattered," was all he said.

a blush dotted ten's cheeks, and johnny had to resist the urge to press sweet kisses upon them.

instead, he opted for clicking his seatbelt in place and sitting back as ten slowly pulled out of the lot.

his skin prickled uncomfortably under his clothes, jeans tight around his crotch. he itched to touch ten again, gaze running appreciatively over the silver rings that decorated the dancer's lithe fingers.

ten smirked, feeling johnny's eyes on him.

"you look familiar," johnny finally voices the thought tickling the back of his head, "i've been trying to figure out where i've seen you before."

he was just unfocused enough that he didn't catch the way ten's fingers clenched around the steering wheel.

"maybe i've just got a familiar face?" ten suggested with a sly grin.

johnny huffed, "i would remember a face like yours."

this compliment worked just as well as the first, and ten looked away, his bashful smile reflected in the window of the driver's seat. 

the drive to ten's place was short (possibly because he had been going fifteen over the limit the whole way), and it in no way surprised johnny that the house matched the expensive finish of the car or ten's designer shirt.

johnny whistled as they pulled through metal-slated gates, the impossibly rich corners of the modern-set house sticking out against the hill behind it, a los angeles hills home through and through.

the car chirped behind them as ten led johnny by the hand through the front ~~court~~ yard.

"trust fund baby?" johnny murmured into ten's ear, pressing his chest to ten's back as the shorter fiddled with his key at the front door.

ten let out a breathy laugh, clearly very effected by johnny's actions.

the door sprung open quickly, and within the same second johnny's back was against the door, ten pressing his lips hotly into the taller's, licking into his mouth with a skilled tongue.

johnny responded possibly more enthusiastically than needed, running his fingers up ten's sides. he nibbled at ten's bottom lip, and the shorter broke the kiss with a soft gasp.

his sharp eyes focused as he brushed the barest touch of his lips against johnny's.

"let's just say i've had a... successful past." he whispered, punctuating the sentence with a deep, yet quick kiss. "now let's get you out of these pants, yeah?"

johnny let ten manhandle him over to the couch, sitting heavily against the plush black cushions, watching ten with hooded eyes.

ten planted a hand in the middle of his chest, pushing him back against the couch and telling him, "stay."

the dancer walked off with his hips swaying, messing with something by the wall before the lights dimmed and a sultry beat began to play from ceiling speakers. the deep bass sent shivers up johnny's spine.

ten let his fingers brush across johnny's cheek as he crossed back to the couch.

"what do you want, handsome?" he asked, his shirt sliding off his shoulder.

frankly, what johnny wanted was to fuck ten into the couch so hard he woke up with scratches down his back, but unable to voice this out loud, johnny simply gave a shaky exhale.

"you."

ten's lips parted over a smile, and he stepped forward, settling on the taller's lap. johnny's eyes rolled slightly at the pressure over his bulge.

running his hands down to grip at ten's hips, johnny ground up against ten, evoking a sharp gasp of pleasure.

a playful laugh erupted from ten's mouth, eyes curving up into crescents.

"handsome knows how to _play_ , now does he?" he smirked. 

as a response, johnny merely took ten's hand in his, lifting it up to his lips to press a chaste kiss to his knuckles.

he then let ten spread his fingers out, and took ten's index finger into his mouth, sucking softly before tugging the silver ring that lay there off of his finger and setting the metal bit on the table next to the couch.

he did this with the five other rings that adorned the rest of his fingers, ten's eyes becoming more hooded with each ring.

at last, when johnny had finished, ten keeled with a moan, sliding his hands up the taller's chest.

"god, you're unreal," ten groaned, fingers quickly unbuttoning johnny's shirt before pushing the fabric over his shoulders.

"then what does- does that make you?" johnny asked, gasping as ten's quick hands popped open the button of his jeans, pulling the zipper down.

"better than anything you could ever hope to dream of," he responded, slipping his hand into johnny's jeans and gripping at him through his briefs.

johnny's head fell back again the cushions, groaning as ten worked a hand over his length, kissing up his neck as he did.

swears toppled from his lips and ten shifted lower until he could reach johnny's chest, mouth moving quickly over one of his nipples.

johnny slid a hand into the ten's hair, gripping it softly, quiet moans filling the spaces left by the booming base of the music ten had picked.

when the shorter sucked particularly hard around his nipple, johnny jerked and pulled him away, chest heaving.

"i almost..." he said breathlessly, unable to finish the sentence. he tried not to think about the fact that ten's hand was still on his dick.

ten chuckled, kissing johnny's bitten lips.

"you're cute." he remarked, sliding his hand out from johnny's pants. "bet you'll fuck me good tonight."

the music boomed between them for a moment before ten was off of johnny's lap, desperately tugging his tight jeans from his legs and kicking them away across the living room.

johnny followed, loosening his jeans from his hips and sliding them down with his underwear.

when his pants caught on his knees, ten pulled them the rest of the way, tossing them somewhere behind his back.

"you're so fucking beautiful, baby," johnny purred, pulling ten back into his lap; the only clothing between the two of them now was ten's silk shirt.

"says you, the greek _fucking_ god," ten shot back, shifting so their lengths just barely touched and johnny shivered at the feeling.

they kissed for a moment, johnny running his nails over ten's unbelievably smooth skin, reaching back to grip at ten's ass.

ten bucked in his hold, only deepening the kiss with a satisfied hum.

"c'mon," he muttered once they separated, "i want you inside me."

johnny shuddered, nodding with his head against ten's neck.

"do you have-"

ten cut him off by reaching a hand out to the table beside the couch pulling the drawer open and rummaging around it for only a moment before pulling out a condom package and lube.

johnny lifted his eyebrows, momentarily taken aback.

"you keep that in your _living room_?" he questioned, disbelieving.

ten let the condom drop onto johnny's chest as he leaned in to nip at the taller's bottom lip.

"a boy has gotta have his fun, right?"

johnny's cheeks turned red and ten giggled far cuter than allowed for the situation he was currently in - naked and on johnny's lap.

"now come on and hurry up, you're killing me here," ten mutters against johnny's lips, kissing them chastely.

johnny nods in a daze, quickly unwrapping the condom while ten busies himself with the lube.

the taller goes to stop him, to offer that he should be the one to prepare him but ten stops him with an index finger pressed to his lips.

"if i was in the mood to be teased, i'd say yes. right now, i just want you in me, got it.?

ten's commanding voice sends shivers down johnny's spine, head spinning.

he mumbles out a yes, but remains still as he's unable to tear his gaze away from ten's face, the sudden clench of the man's teeth as he entered a finger inside himself.

"oh, _fuck_ ," ten moans out and johnny catches him by the shoulders as he falls forward, unable to keep his balance.

"you do this often, baby?" johnny purred, stroking his cheeks softly, distracting him from the initial stretch.

"i get- mmm, fuck- get pretty busy," the shorter gasps, "don't have a lot of time."

johnny nods in sympathy, knowing all too well how the last couple months had been for him, never being able to go out and get laid for once. he was lucky if he could even stay awake enough at night to jack off.

but now that was all over, and johnny wanted to focus all of his energy into making ten feel good.

"you're doing amazing, gorgeous," he whispered comforting praise to ten, teeth grazing over the shell of his ear, "so pretty for me, so good."

"am i good?" ten responded, rocking back onto his own fingers, now two.

"so good, baby, look so pretty like this,"

that only spurred ten on, and johnny could tell by his expression he had moved to three fingers.

"jesus _christ_ , i need you," the shorter finally said, pulling his fingers from behind himself and sitting up so his knees caged johnny's legs.

the taller quickly rolled the condom over his length, and ten used his already lubed fingers to slick it up, johnny keening under the touch.

just before ten adjusted to sit back down, johnny tugged him forward by the hips, kissing him softly.

"you want this?" he asked, fingers rubbing circles over ten's hipbones.

"such a gentleman," ten smiled into their kiss, "i've only said i want you in me like, seven times."

"okay, okay," johnny chuckled, letting ten control his own movements, "i was just-"

halfway through his sentence, ten reached a hand down and lined johnny's dick up with the entrance, sinking down slightly, johnny slipping inside.

he choked on his words, fingers tightening around ten's waist, "shit, so _tight_."

ten rolled his head back, letting out a long moan and clenching his thighs around johnny's.

they stayed there for a moment, ten slowly sinking down until his ass was flush against the tops of johnny's thighs.

the bass-heavy music continued around them, vibration running up their spines.

johnny was impossibly overwhelmed by pleasure.

ten, so tight and warm around him, trembled in his place on johnny's lap.

"so _big_ ," he grinned, twitching when johnny shifted slightly.

with shaking thighs, ten lifted himself and fell back down sharply, a startled moan spilling from his lips.

johnny slid his fingers through the hair at the back of ten's head, tugging slightly to tilt the shorter's head back. he kissed up ten's neck, moaning against his skin while ten started up a slow pace of lift and fall, fingernails digging into johnny's shoulders.

"fuck- you're so hot," ten licked his lips, tilting johnny's chin back up to kiss him forcefully, more teeth and tongue than lips, but ten was a little distracted at the moment.

a roll of johnny's hips as ten was sinking back down made him bite back a moan, bottom lip caught in a dazzling smile.

"that all you got, big boy?"

johnny huffed, bracing his feet against the cool tile of the living room, and rolled his hips up harder.

the moan ten emitted broke his cool demeanor, and his eyes sharpened almost playfully.

johnny felt that it was a talent of ten's at this point, shifting the dynamic with just a glance of his eyes.

ten bounced faster, sliding his hands from johnny's shoulders to his chest, thumbs brushing over johnny's sensitive nipples.

the taller jumped at the touch, in turn pushing further into ten, who pushed his hips forward with a moan.

"god, fuck-" johnny swore, ten still picking up their pace.

ten echoed his words, swearing heavily before wrapping his arms around johnny's neck, holding him close.

he looked most beautiful like this, johnny decided, unbuttoned shirt revealing his toned and tanned chest, head tilted back as wanton moans fell from his perfect pink lips- sounds sinful enough to ring in johnny's ears.

"johnny- fuck- want you, so _bad_ ," the shorter whined, eyes only a sliver of iris visible. 

"what do you want, baby?"

ten's words were interspersed by moans, head rolling back, "fuck- just want- want you to- fuck me on- on every _fucking_ surface in this fucking house."

while johnny knew full well neither of them were going to last _that_ long, he would do his damnedest to try.

he wrapped strong arms around ten's lower back and stood from their position on the couch, still inside ten as he pressed ten's back up against the nearest wall.

ten drew his head back at the feeling of johnny thrusting even deeper, legs clinging around the taller's waist and arms desperately wrapping around his neck so as not to fall.

his eyes fluttered shut as he moaned out in time with johnny's movements, nails dragging lines down johnny's smooth back.

unintelligible words slurred from ten's mouth as johnny fucked him faster against the wall, beginning to pant at the movement.

"fuck- my- my bed, johnny, _please_ -"

the taller gave a sharp intake of breath when ten scratched his back harder with his plea, nodded quickly before asking the short question, "where?"

ten merely managed to jerk his thumb over his shoulder and down the hallway, and johnny saw an open door. 

without letting ten out of his grasp, johnny stumbled down the hallway and into ten's bedroom, a spacious and dimly lit room adorned with a large bed of an expensive shade of grey.

johnny dropped ten unceremoniously against the duvet, the shorter scrambling up the bed to lay with his head on the pillows, legs falling apart easily.

the taller took the backs of ten's thighs in his hands, pushing them back until his knees touched his chest, and slid back into ten with a groan.

"fuck, fuck, you fuck me so good, baby," ten's head rolled to the side, fingers clenching the fabric beneath him, knuckles white, "gonna make me- fuck-"

"close?" johnny asked through gritted teeth, already feeling the familiar looming heat of an orgasm coiling deep in his stomach.

"nghh- so close, harder!" ten's voice was nothing short of a desperate sort of scream as johnny angled deeper, slipping ten's legs over his shoulders.

johnny finally reached down and wrapped a hand around ten's leaking dick, jerking him off at the same pace as his thrusts, and ten let out a moan obscene enough that johnny felt his pleasure flare up.

"mm- johnny, fuck, close- so close- i'm-" the rest of ten's sentence was lost in the way his back arched high off of the duvet as he came, voice high and breathy, spilling over johnny's hand.

his body became almost limp from exhaustion, johnny still fucking into him, chasing his own release coming closer and closer within reach.

ten whined with overstimulation, body shaking with the force of johnny's thrusts.

"baby, _baby_ , come for me, johnny please," and that was all it took before the taller buried himself deep, forehead braced on ten's chest as he let out a drawn-out moan.

ten ran his hands comfortingly through johnny's hair, pushing his bangs back from his forehead and pressing his lips there, soft moans still escaping at the feeling of still being so full.

they stayed there like that for a moment, utterly exhausted from their orgasms, until ten gave a soft push to johnny's shoulder.

"you're _heavy_ ," he murmured sleepily, and johnny gave a hushed apology before sitting up.

ten winced a little at the sudden coldness as the taller disappeared from the bed to clean them up, quickly returning with a warm washcloth to softly wipe down ten's stomach, as well as his own.

ten barely stirred as johnny moved about, already half asleep against the pillows.

johnny faintly smiled as his eyelids drooped as well. he rolled ten over slightly with minimal resistance, peeling back the duvet and tucking ten into the satin sheets underneath. johnny slid in behind him, wrapping an arm around ten's waist.

he always cuddled after sex, big spoon or little, as long as he was enveloped in someone in some way or another. ten's head fell forward, relaxing in a way that johnny knew he had already passed out.

and before he knew it, his eyes were sliding shut too, and he fell asleep with ten in his arms.

 

he left early (read as 12:34 PM) the next morning, having to search a little around the living room for his clothes before getting dressed.

ten was still asleep, thankfully. the shorter hadn't even made a single movement when johnny had left the bed earlier; basically dead to the world.

johnny didn't feel the need to leave his number or anything, he had gone out last night to get laid, not to find a boyfriend. although the sex was amazing, johnny had more than enough things to focus on in the coming months.

he left quickly and quietly, shoes half-laced, and called and uber to take him back to his apartment.

when he opened the front door, jaehyun looked him up and down from the breakfast bar, merely raising an eyebrow but remaining silent.

johnny waved him away, kicking his shoes off and disappearing into his room to sleep for another few hours.

 

_july_

 

"jae, we have to leave soon, we won't make it in time!"

johnny called impatiently from their living room, his roommate nearing twenty minutes in the bathroom spent minutely adjusting tiny details about his appearance for some reason or another.

"yeah, yeah, i know!" jaehyun shouted back, "i'm just fixing my eyeliner!"

johnny rolled his eyes, yet paused in front of the tv to monitor his reflection anyways. 

he fixed the awkward tuck of his yellow kill-bill graphic tee into the back of his black skinny jeans, pulling them up so they fit snugly against his waist.

he wore yellow sunglasses matching his shirt, and the silver metal matches all of his piercings, plus the chain that hung at his waist.

'dressed to kill' was what jaehyun had told him, 'you look like an idol yourself'.

well if johnny was dressed to kill, jaehyun must be dressed to literally annihilate as he had spent nearly and hour and a half more getting ready than johnny.

"jaehyun, we have fucking barrier seats, if you don't get your ass out-"

johnny's roommate rushed out of the bathroom quickly, still cramming assorted makeup things into a small backpack he insisted they bring along 'for emergencies', which johnny took as 'in case i meet any idols i need to look my freshest and best'.

it really had been jaehyun's idea to go to kcon in the first place, given he was the kpop fan out of the two of them.

don't get him wrong, johnny definitely enjoys all of the songs jaehyun shows him from his favorite groups, but johnny has never really fully 'gotten into' kpop, despite jaehyun's attempts.

but jaehyun's favorite artist taeyong was performing at kcon this year, and johnny, good and caring friend that he was, said he would tag along so his roommate wouldn't have to go alone. 

however, if said roommate was going to lose both of them their seats, johnny was going to personally stab jaehyun in his sleep.

"c'mon, let's go!" jaehyun called, and johnny followed him out of their apartment, unable to help the smile on his face as his friend's excitement.

 

taeyong was one of the last to perform; clearly he was one of the main acts.

johnny was beginning to feel the tendrils of tiredness from dancing for the last few hours wrap around him, forearms braced against the cool metal of the barrier.

"aaaaaa! taeyong's next!" jaehyun nearly squealed in excitement, shaking johnny's arm as if he was nervous to see his idol perform.

johnny permitted a smile, reminding himself that he was here for jaehyun, and he had to power through, despite the thousands of screaming fans around them.

"so what do you like so much about this taeyong guy, anyways?" johnny asked, hoping the question would get jaehyun to let go of him.

his friend looked at him, aghast. "what kind of question is _that_?" he questioned, clearly thoroughly offended. "he's only, like, the most talented man in the entire industry!"

jaehyun went on to describe how he was scouted on the streets, to gushing over his dancing skills, to protesting that no man's voice should have as much versatility as taeyong's does.

"and he had this collaboration in may with this already pretty-famous thai singer, ten, and oh man holy _shit_ , that collaboration definitely murdered _everybody_. 'cause like..."

johnny was no longer listening to jaehyun's words, only one of them ringing in his ears: _ten, ten ten_... where had be heard that name before?

suddenly, his expression dropped.

"and they're supposed to have a collab stage here, which is really-"

"wait," johnny stopped jaehyun's rambling, "what did you say his name was, again?"

his friend shot him and exasperated look. "lee taeyong, you fucking-"

"no, no, no," johnny waved impatiently, "the other guy? the thai one?"

"oh, ten?" jaehyun asked, "yeah, he's really cool. _baby don't stop_ really upped his fanbase, and he hasn't had any comebacks since then but he's really famous in the worldwide markets."

"and he'll be here today?"

jaehyun shrugged, "probably. their managers reported that the plans fell through, but there's a 'surprise' artist supposed to perform right after taeyong, so i think he'll still be here."

"ah." johnny's voice was meek. 

"if he's not, i'll have to show you some of his videos when we get back. he's a pretty stunning dancer."

"mhm."

johnny had never felt so suddenly anxious.

most of his one-night-stands he had seen around campus again and thought nothing of it.

but if this really was _ten_ , like, super-hot-april-sex-against-the-wall-one-night-stand-supposedly-kpop-star ten, johnny was fucked on a _molecular_ level. for more reasons than just one.

firstly, he had fucked a kpop idol. a full on, apparently worldwide-famous kpop idol. that in itself was dangerous for both him _and_ ten.

secondly, johnny had left without a single word. he had absolutely no idea if ten had expected him to stay or not, or whether or not he had wanted to get into contact with johnny again at all or anything.

in all actuality, there wasn't all that much to be nervous about, but johnny's anxiety-riddled brain had suddenly kicked into overdrive.

before he could start overthinking more than he already had, the lights of the arena began to dim and the fans surrounding them erupted into screams and cheers, and johnny's fear was chased away by pure sensory-overload.

when the stage lit up with purple lights, a lone man stood there, and jaehyun began to cry.

booming base filled the area, and a silky smooth voice began to emanate from the man. johnny couldn't deny jaehyun's previous claims, he was incredibly talented.

the rest of taeyong's performance was a blur of sensual dances, heavy rap, and light vocals, mixed in with the sound of jaehyun screaming himself hoarse beside johnny.

when the last song ended, the cheers grew louder, as taeyong was not leaving the stage yet.

ah. so the collab stage was going to happen.

a sudden baseline echoed through the area, punctured by a hollowing whisper of _stop, baby don't stop_.

jaehyun began to scream again, something along the lines of "oh my god! it's him! it's ten! oh my fucking god i'm gonna  _fucking_ combust!"

a sort of haze settled over the stage, and red light flooded over two sections of the stage. taeyong stood in one, and in the other, an empty square.

the baseline continued into the beginning of the song, fans clearly recognizing the beginning. the empty section of the stage began to rise, revealing another man, head bowed and chest exposed through the open part of his jacket.

he was shirtless.

johnny was starstruck.

jaehyun was shaking him again, but johnny could barely feel it. it was almost as if he was getting tunnel vision, and all he could see was ten.

his hair was dyed silver, a shiny contrast from the black it was when they had slept together. it caught the light just right, turning simple silver into liquid diamonds when he moved.

when the singing started, johnny could barely register that it was ten, who was moving so fluidly that he looked like the light itself. as he moved and spun, his suit jacket flapped in the air, revealing the very same chest he had run his hands over a few months ago.

it suddenly got incredibly hot in the area.

by the time the chorus started, johnny was sure he was going to black out from the heavenly experience that was watching ten's stage presence.

the song was sultry, sensual, and clearly made to exhibit the two men's sexuality through dance and lyrics- at least, what johnny could understand from it was the song was blatantly about sex.

there was a short dance break, and the two men broke from their dancing places and moved to opposite sides of the stage.

it took johnny a moment to long to realize that ten was coming to their side, directly in front of him and jaehyun.

_cotton, wind, blow, blouse_

ten was now at the edge of the stage, still standing tall and looking out over the crowd.

_hair, flower, aroma, scent_

jaehyun screamed ten's name, and his deeper voice caught ten's eye. he looked down at the pair.

_cold, eyes, ice, dive_

their gazes met. ten's eyes sharpened, as they had before when something excited him. he raised an eyebrow.

_touch, warm, melt, lips_

ten winked at johnny and backed away from the edge of the stage, picking his part back up with, " _baby, baby i just feel so right_ ,"

and then he was gone, just like that, snapping back into his rigid stage presence, all hard eyes and hip thrusts, as if seeing johnny in the crowd had absolutely no effect on him whatsoever.

johnny's knees buckled under him, and he clung to the barrier for support, trying to catch his breath. jaehyun, the crowd, ten, everything felt so far away from him, the music muted.

his head spun worse than any time he had ever drank.

as soon as the song ended, johnny tapped jaehyun on the shoulder with all of the strength he could muster, shouting in his ear that he was going to go find a place to sit down.

jaehyun, ever the good friend, offered to accompany him, eyebrows knit up in concern. johnny waved him away, insisting he was fine, just needed a place to cool down alone. ten had got him a bit more hot and bothered than he would've liked to be in such a public place.

"i'll text you where i am after the show so we can leave together, okay?" johnny promised.

jaehyun reluctantly agreed, letting go of his grip on johnny's hand.

johnny nodded in confirmation, and looked back up at the stage one last time, only to see that ten was staring at their section, scanning the crowd for him.

their eyes met once more, and johnny couldn't place the expression on his face.

it wasn't his business to figure out anyways.

ten was too dangerous for him.

johnny turned his back, pushing through the crowd to get out of the arena.

 

as he wandered the significantly quieter halls around the stadium, he fanned at himself with his hands, searching for a bathroom. he asked a passing security guard who gave him a strange look, and he was pointed down the hall the same way he was going.

johnny fanned at himself once more before continuing his walk. he wasn't sure how much longer he had before these halls became just as chaotic at the arena inside.

suddenly, several sets of footsteps began to echo from further down the hall. johnny froze, not wanting to be caught in his current state at such an event as this (maybe jaehyun really _did_ have a point with his insistence that he be able to freshen up).

as the footsteps drew closer, johnny quickly ducked into a side hallway, tucking himself as best he could into the alcove of the drinking fountains there.

a familiar voice rose up from the footsteps, and johnny froze in his spot.

"i know, i'll need to get changed quickly," ten was saying, he sounded out of breath.

another voice said something back, but johnny couldn't place it. his korean was a little rusty.

"i understand, i'll be back quickly, i just think that my earrings got left- yeah, i'll be really fast. don't worry. thank you."

the footsteps faded back down the hallway, and johnny allowed himself the luxury of breathing once more, placing a hand over his chest to feel over his quickly-beating heart.

the absolute _last_ thing he needed was to see ten again.

"johnny, i know you're there."

johnny stiffened, flattening his back against the wall once more.

there was a sigh, and then footsteps drew closer and closer until-

ten stood in front of him, hands planted on his skinny hips, a pout on his lips.

johnny did his best not to look at the way his chest was still heaving from the exercise of dancing onstage. his hair was a little damp over his forehead from sweat.

"johnny," ten spoke again, "why are you hiding from me?" he tilted his head not unlike a cat.

"i'm not," was the first thing johnny said, still looking like he'd like nothing better than to sink into the wall behind him.

it was about as ironic as it could get.

ten let out a laugh, eyes turning back into crescents. 

"puh- _lease_ , johnny. you're pretty obvious."

johnny couldn't manage a response. his eyes dropped down to ten's still-bare chest.

ten raised an eyebrow.

"still like what you see, huh?"

he stepped closer, caging johnny in with his arms; a hilarious feat, given johnny had at least five inches on the shorter.

"h-how could i not?" the taller stammered out, angling his head up so he didn't have to look at ten's expression.

"hmm." was all ten said, a sort of satisfied hum.

his hands crept up johnny's sides, and johnny barely managed to stamp down the whimper that ensued. 

"and... what would you do if i said that i definitely still _love_ what i see, hmm?"

_he's an idol, johnny_ , the taller reminded himself quickly, _don't fucking do it_.

ten pressed his lips against johnny's pulse-line on his neck, laughing softly into his skin.

"your heart is beating really fast," he whispered.

_don't do it._

johnny looked down at ten.

_fuck it._

johnny took ten's face in his hands, meeting his lips halfway.

ten pushed back enthusiastically; this was what he had been aiming for the entire time.

the taller quickly spun them back around, ten's back hitting the wall, kissing the shorter earnestly. ten's fingers clutched the front of johnny's shirt, stretching it out.

johnny had half the mind to tell him off for it, but then ten was licking into his mouth and all thoughts of irritation slipped away through quiet breaths shared between them.

"you never called," ten whispered a hushed accusation, taking johnny's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging lightly. "i never saw you again. i wanted to."

johnny tried not to think too hard on that, opting to sigh instead, "you never left a number. how was i supposed to know?"

"hmm, i guess that makes sense," ten responded, "i'll forgive you, don't worry."

johnny had not really been looking for forgiveness.

"good," he muttered back, kissing ten breathless once more.

down the hallway, someone called ten's name. johnny let out a gasp and ten quickly covered his mouth with his palm, freezing in his place, eyes focused on the point where he would be able to see who was there.

"ten!" the person called again, this time further away.

the footsteps followed the sound, until it was quiet once more, and ten uncovered johnny's lips.

"my manager," he quickly explained. "i'm probably going to give him an aneurysm someday."

johnny wanted to say: _you're gonna give me an aneurysm someday_.

instead he let out a meek "ah."

ten glanced up at him, suddenly looking small.

"will i see you again? i'm in la for the next week."

stunned, johnny nodded slowly, "i'd like that. but i don't-"

ten slid his hand around johnny's waist and plucked his phone from his back pocket, opening the home screen easily (johnny never kept it locked, he had no reason to).

"i've got a schedule this week, but i'm sure i have time somewhere," ten said, eyes scanning the screen for something.

johnny nodded in agreement, gaze caught on ten's nimble fingers. he wore silver rings again.

the shorter tapped the screen for several seconds before holding it up to take a selfie of himself, corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk. johnny could only watch in either shock or admiration.

he then tucked the phone back into johnny's pocket, patting it for good measure.

"text me," he said earnestly, standing up on his toes to plant a soft kiss against johnny's cheek.

his name was called once more, and ten gave him a two-fingered salute.

"that's my cue. see you around, handsome."

johnny remained there, hidden in the alcove of the drinking fountains, for a much longer than considered normal. it took him nearly fifteen minutes before he could even manage to stand up straight, fumbling for his phone.

he quickly opened his contacts and quickly found the new contact under the 't' section.

ten's sly face stared back up at him, and johnny found himself numbly slipping his phone back into his pocket, leaning against the wall for support.

what the fuck was he getting himself into?

 

the drive back home from kcon was mostly jaehyun still screaming about all the stuff happened, and a little bit of him gushing over ten's performance, and how he couldn't _believe_ that johnny would miss it.

"okay, you've _got_ to watch some of his videos tonight. i'm making you do it." jaehyun insisted as he began to blast taeyong's music from his car speakers, singing along to the lyrics as he bounced in the driver's seat. "and i _can't_ believe that ten even winked at you! jesus i would've just died on the _spot_. he looked like he recognized you or something, which is weird, since you don't even really like kpop."

johnny let out an indignant noise; he thought kpop was perfectly fine. though his mind was much more focused on something else, now.

_i can't tell jaehyun about ten_ , he decided, _i can't do that to him. jaehyun has said how that industry works. one rumor and everything crashes down._

it felt unnatural to him to lie.

"yeah, that's kinda weird." 

and the conversation glazed smoothly over the topic, jaehyun quickly moving on to gush about finally seeing taeyong live.

johnny leaned his head against the window, staring at the passing buildings.

 

that night johnny lay in his bed, scrolling through all things ten. he had found ten's instagram rather quickly.

ten.chittaphon. 11m followers. followed by jungjae and several other usernames johnny recognized.

he gave a quick scroll through ten's posts, careful not to like any of them. they were mostly selfies, interspersed with stunning pictures and sometimes concert pictures.

johnny tapped the follow button without much thought.

after that, he _definitely_ didn't spend the next couple of hours scrolling through ten's twitter and watching music videos, vlogs, dance practices, anything.

nor did he also spend another twenty minutes staring at the letters of his messaging app, worrying over what he should text the singer either. definitely not.

at last, he picked a neutral message. best to keep it cool.

 

hey. it's johnny.

_sent 11:37 pm_

 

johnny locked his phone and set it on the pillow next to him.

ten probably would even respond right away, he was a busy man. _an idol_ , johnny reminded himself again. the fact of it both excited and terrified him to no end.

his phone buzzed next to him, and johnny jerked in surprise. he scrambled to see the screen.

 

hey hot stuff ;)

_sent 11:38 pm_

 

johnny rolled his eyes. of course ten would respond with that. what else had he expected?

without a care if he was answering too soon, johnny began to type.

 

when are you free this week?

_sent 11:38 pm_

 

he wasn't sure what ten was planning with him quite yet. it was a bit exhilarating, if he was being honest.

 

still figuring out schedule now, maybe tuesday?

_sent 11:40 pm_

 

anything works for me

_sent 11:41 pm_

 

the rest of the conversation was relatively short-lived. ten bade him goodnight after telling him he was about to pass out, which was appreciated, as the day's events were also taking a toll on johnny's consciousness. 

ten informed him that he'd text on monday more details.

johnny agreed, and sent a goodnight text, telling him to sleep well. ten sent him a pink heart back. johnny turned red, and locked his phone, tucking his face into his pillow in embarrassment.

what a day.

 

tuesday night, at half-past eight, johnny told jaehyun not to expect him back until late, and took an uber down to koreatown to meet ten for a 'surprise'.

he had simply texted a location, time, and a winky face emoji.

so, johnny found himself in front of a small korean bbq restaurant tucked between two larger establishments, warm lighting spilling onto the sidewalk at his feet.

the bell hanging from the front door tinkled as johnny stepped inside. across the room, ten spotted him, crescent-eyed smile forming as he waved the taller over.

"hey, handsome!" ten grinned, eyes twinkling.

johnny couldn't help the smile that rose in response.

ten had a black cap pulled low over his head, though the restaurant was empty aside from them at this time of night, but johnny could still see his beautiful features well enough to take his breath away once more.

"hi," he managed, already feeling his cheeks warm simply from seeing the dancer. "you look..." he trailed off unable to find the words to describe the beauty in front of him.

ten ducked his head sheepishly, "i know, i know, my schedule was long today and i took off all my makeup earlier, so-"

"i was going to say stunning," johnny quickly cut in. "you look stunning, ten."

the dancer's cheeks tinged pink in the low light of the restaurant.

"oh."

then, he seemed to snap out of a daze, "well! how about we order us some food, handsome?"

johnny nodded enthusiastically, and they studied the menu together for a moment before deciding on several small dishes to share.

as they waited for the food, ten propped his cheek up on his fist and watched johnny.

"so," he spoke curiously, "how did johnny seo wind up at kcon last week?"

johnny exhaled a quiet laugh, remembering the excitement on jaehyun's face when he had burst into johnny's room waving two tickets to kcon la.

"my best friend is a huge fan of taeyong," johnny started, "but he felt anxious about going alone to kcon, so i said i would go with him."

ten's eyes glinted mischievously.

"ah, fanboy, huh?"

the taller nodded. "yeah, pretty sure jaehyun drooled over him during his entire set."

"was he the one next to you at the barrier?"

"mhm."

ten nodded in thought, sipping his water for a moment.

"and..." the dancer said slowly, "what did _you_ think of his set?"

johnny shrugged. he could tell what ten was gunning at, and he was more than willing to comply.

"it was pretty good," he spoke nonchalantly, "but i liked the collab stage the most."

"oh?" ten's smirk was distracting. "and what did you like about it?"

"it was overwhelming. in the best way possible. your voice..." johnny trailed off. he could feel goosebumps shiver up his arms at the mere memory of the performance.

ten, however, was apparently not satisfied. he leaned over, setting his elbows on the table.

"you seemed to enjoy it," he stuck out his lower lip in a pout, "but i missed you for the rest of my stage."

although ten had said he had washed all his makeup off, johnny couldn't help but notice the candy-pink color of his lips. he wanted to taste them again.

ten raised an eyebrow at him, and johnny quickly focused again.

"i... uh.." he fumbled for words, "i think i might have passed out if i had stayed there, honestly." the confession made him shy.

"got you all hot and bothered, huh?" ten asked slyly, grinning.

johnny pouted this time, and ten cooed at him, "oh, poor _baby_."

the taller tried to frown but ended up laughing at ten's expression, causing the shorter to fall into a laughing fit as well.

the two descended into small talk, discussing anything from johnny's major and their different interests to ten's childhood in thailand and how he came to performing on the stage.

even when the food arrived, they continued to discuss through bites of bulgogi and bibimbap, eventually coming to the topic of their last encounter.

"sadly, i've got yet _another_ schedule tomorrow," ten lamented, "so i can't invite you back to my place tonight, although i must say you look hot as all hell right now."

johnny spared a glance towards his university sweatshirt, not understanding how that constituted as 'hot', but he would take any compliment ten gave him.

"that's okay," johnny assured, "jaehyun and i were going out early tomorrow morning anyways."

"hmm, you guys are really close, huh?" ten asked through a big bite of food. johnny almost reached across the table to wipe the sauce from the corner of his lip, but refrained.

"close as brothers," johnny answered truthfully.

ten sighed, swallowed his food, and nodded. "same with taeyong and i."

"you guys know each other for a long time?"

the dancer gave a half-shake-of-his-head, half-shrug kind of motion, which didn't exactly clear things up.

"we've known each other for a little less than a year, but it feels like so much longer, you know? like we were childhood best friends or something. platonic soulmates, if you will."

johnny could understand that.

he had only known jaehyun for three months before they had decided to share an apartment. it had sort of been a spur of the moment decision, but johnny hadn't regretted it since.

and now, looking at ten, learning all these things about the dancer, johnny couldn't help but feel that familiar feeling creeping up the back of his neck.

only it was paired with a sort of longing, as if he had missed ten dearly during the months between their encounters.

johnny shrugged it off quickly, picking up the conversation at ten's real name, and learning more about his family back in thailand. he could deal with the rest of his feelings later.

 

ten was quiet once he stopped in front of johnny's apartment, shifting the car into park and sitting back in his seat, looking over at johnny. his hat had been discarded to the backseat, leaving his eyes impossibly clear for johnny to be enraptured by.

just as johnny was about to speak, ten took a deep breath, as if he was scared to say whatever came next.

"listen," he said after a pause, "i'm not going to beat around the bush because i don't want to do that with you."

johnny nodded, albeit a little nervous about what he might hear next, "yeah?"

"i like you, johnny. a lot. and i don't know if it's too forward or not, which is funny to think since your dick has _literally_ been up my ass, but i really loved spending time with you tonight and i'd like for you to be my boyfriend, but i know it's really rushed, and really scary to even _think_ about dating an idol and-"

johnny reached over the console, pulling ten forward by the neck, and kissed the words from his mouth. ten let out a surprised squeak, but fell into johnny quickly, hands curled up against his chest.

it was by far the softest kiss they'd ever shared, slow and quiet, nothing more than soft lips and soft touches, and ten positively melted into johnny's embrace.

after many, many seconds, johnny pulled away slowly, allowing ten to catch his breath and blink his eyes open again.

once the dancer was able to focus on him, johnny smiled softly.

"i'd like that too, ten."

"yeah?" ten grinned, shifting his arms to hang over johnny's shoulders.

"mhm," johnny hummed, pecking ten's lips once more, "i didn't really ever think this was going to be a one-time thing. not when i saw you again."

ten chuckled against johnny's lips, gazing into his eyes.

"i guess that means i'll be seeing you again soon, huh?"

johnny ran his thumb across ten's cheek.

"that's the plan."

they might've spent the rest of the night just sitting there, embraced, had ten's manager not texted asking him to be back soon.

johnny groaned in annoyance, and ten apologized with more kisses, but eventually had to let the taller get back to his apartment.

just as johnny stepped onto the sidewalk, ten ran around the side of the car and stood on his toes to kiss johnny once more, so eager that johnny almost tipped over.

"didn't get enough in the car?" johnny asked, amused.

"just happy to be kissing my _boyfriend_ ," ten replied, pulling the taller down for another kiss.

johnny had to admit, boyfriend sounded pretty good to him.

after a moment of extra kisses, johnny finally pulled away, insisting that he had to get inside.

"see you later?" johnny asked hopefully.

"count on it," ten promised, sliding his hand slowly from johnny's as he made his way back around to the driver's seat of his car.

johnny waited until ten had pulled away from the curb and made it down the road a ways before retreating into the lobby of his apartment complex.

he entered the apartment quietly, still grinning like an idiot at the lingering feeling of ten's lips on his.

he kicked his shoes off and dumped his jacket on the couch before looking up and spotting jaehyun staring at him from the kitchen counter.

startled, johnny jumped a bit, hand raising to his chest.

"jesus! jaehyun, don't _do_ that, please. you scared the-"

"was that or was that not ten chittaphon leechaiyapornkul you were just outside with?" jaehyun immediately demanded, "please tell me i'm going crazy."

johnny bit his lip. _shit_.

"uh... maybe?"

jaehyun's mouth dropped.

johnny, knowing full well jaehyun was about to begin an intricate questionnaire demanding all the in-and-out details, sighed and sat on the couch.

"it's kind of a funny story..."  

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! this is the first one shot of many that i plan to write for johnten, partly because nct has quickly risen to the top of my ult groups (and has been there for several months now, i just never got around to writing anything with them), and also because johnten is such a sweet and dynamic ship that i look forward to writing so much for!
> 
> sorry the ending was so shitty, this was mainly just gonna be a smut-shot but i couldn't resist adding a lil sweetness 
> 
> n e ways, hope y'all enjoyed and look forward to more!


End file.
